


Inferiority Complex

by orphan_account



Category: Hyouka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was going to have you treat me if you accepted the job.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferiority Complex

Kugayama could still recall that sad smile: hollow, forced, maybe just a bit bitter. Out the door, after it closed shut, Kugayama stood still across him, unsure, his feet shuffling on the ground. Any other time, he would’ve thought a brohug was due (actually, he was sure this was one of those times. Really, shouldn’t he be happy?) but Tanabe looked anything but happy. Who could blame him for stopping seconds before his planned tackle?

“Um, what did sense–”

“He wanted me to be Student Council President.”

Then why did he look…? Wasn’t this…?

“That’s great, then!”

“I refused.”

_What._

“You know I don’t like dealing with speeches and things that comes with the job.”

It’s not right. This was Tanabe’s chance to prove himself. Wasn’t Tanabe the one who tried his hardest to best him?

“Don’t worry about it.” Another one of his fake smiles. “Anyways, he told me to call you in. I think you’re his second choice.”

Kugayama wanted to scream, wanted to shake Tanabe by the shoulders, maybe give a good slap or two until he gets it. Because  _fuck_  he’s being ridiculous, and then there’s this whole passive-agressive bullshitand really, Jirou?  _Really?_

“I’ll wait for you by the shoe lockers–”

“I’ll take it, you know.”

“Huh?” Tanabe back tracked, and finally,  _finally_  looks at him in the eye. He looks normal and natural and acts just like how Kugayama knows he would act and– it’s surprising how relieved he is.

“I don’t–”

“This whole rivalry thing? It’s just in your head.”

A step forward, Tanabe stayed in place, calm and composed– he always does this. Never lets the world know he’s anything but schooled poise.

“I’m not better than you are,” he started.

Tanabe opened his mouth, but was quickly cut off. “Don’t even try to deny it. Look…” A sigh and Kugayama faltered, rubbing the back of his neck. He probably should’ve planned how the prep talk would’ve gone like. Stopping in the middle is so not cool. “M’glad that you use me as something to shoot for. I’d like to think that it’s a way of me motivating you or something… but… yeah.”

And the asshole had the gall to laugh. Great.

But at least he isn’t brooding any more.

“Your point?” Tanabe managed between chuckles.

“My point is,” Kugayama grounded out, still mildly put off. “If refusing to be Student Council President is your stupid way of saying you’ll never be good enough, you’re just throwing away your chances.”

He watched as Tanabe’s gaze flicked around, oddly nervous, before he closed his eyes and sighed. “I wasn’t lying, you know, when I said I didn’t want the attention that comes with it.”

“You’ll still be good at it, though.” Kugayama walked over to drape his arms over his friend’s shoulder. “But yeah, remember in fifth grade when you had to do show and tell?”

“Don’t remind me,” Tanabe said dryly. “Don’t you need to go see Sensei now?”

“Nah, he can wait tomorrow. I’m starving. I was going to have you treat me if you accepted the job.”

“Haven’t even started and already you’re slacking off.”

Swatting the other’s shoulder, Kugayama showed him a toothy grin. “That’s why I have you!”

Tanabe shook his head in disbelief as he walked down the stairs. “Well, whatever. Let’s go, then.”

“Can you still treat me though?”

“Yes, yes,” was Tanabe’s noncommittal answer. “Oh and Mune?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.”

“No probs.”


End file.
